Put'm Up
by LilacRose23
Summary: SONG FIC My first attempt at doing a songfic using the original lyrics Japanese. Kagome needs to unwind, and dancing burns a lot of tension. Inuyasha's never seen moves like this before!


AN: Hey everyone, I thought I'd do something I haven't seen yet in the song fic genre, using a Japanese song, and keeping it in Japanese. Anyway, I love this song, and I really suggest any of Amuro Namie 's (Amuro being her family name) songs. This one is amazing!! I hope you all enjoy, I can't help but see this in the back of my mind every time I listen to the song now!

Disclaimer: I've said it before, but I guess I have to say it again. I don't own Inuyasha (but I do own his plushie), Kagome, and I certainly have no rights to "Put'm up" by Amuro Namie. But the concept for this songfic was mine alone.

Put'm up

Kagome threw down her schoolbag at the foot of her bed and fell backwards into the softness of her mattress. Another horrible exam finished, she was just that much closer to finishing school and not having to pretend she was a walking Petri dish for every disease known to man.

Much more of this, and Ojiisan will have isolated everyone from me, and I really won't have any more friends left in this time.

Speaking of friends, she grinned and sat up, reaching for her bag and pulling out the slender jewel case. Bless Eri for her thoughtfulness! Kagome slid the CD into her radio and turned on the music. As the first strands of music began to flow through the air, she sighed contently and decided to change into something a little more comfortable for dancing. It had been a long time since she had the chance to dance, and Amuro Namie was the best music to perform to. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't come storming after her till at least after supper, so she had some time to enjoy herself.

Unknown to Kagome, at that moment a streak of red flew out of the shrine house and crossed the courtyard to the house that occupied the far side of the shrine. He could hear the strands of music drifting from Kagome's room, besides the fact he could smell her scent, fresh and brand new. Another quick sniff told him that she was alone, everyone else was gone. He quickly hopped up on the roof, and crouched below her window, his ears twitching slightly as he tried to figure out if Kagome was actually in her room.

She was standing with her back to him, and instead of her usual school outfit, she had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, and a short tank top that showed off most of her slender waist. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at the outfit. Her long ebony hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, not unlike what Sango used when going into battle, and her bangs were collected back into the tie as well, giving her face an almost older look. He watched carefully as she reached over and pressed a button on the music box she kept on her desk.

Strange sounds, like a large bee began to sound, and then very fast beating sounds. Inuyasha watched as Kagome began to move fast, and he could hear her singing along with the music, which also was very fast.

JUST ONE DAY totsuzen asa made

BAKA sawagi no BOYS hiki tsurete

dore dake asonde tano?

WITH CLUB CHICS

Marude dokoka no KASANOVA kidori

Futekisetsu na kankei o tanoshida kuseni

Nani mo nakatta you na furi o shite

Sonna no minogasu wake ikanai

Ima kara wakarasete ageruwa

Her shoulders rotated in place, as her legs stayed put, but what held his fascination was her hips. They were undulating and shaking in time with the music, in a way that made his face turn even brighter red. He had never seen Kagome move in such a provocative manner, and he wasn't complaining.

Dokka ni ikeba (Then I can go out)

Katte ni shina (I can mess around)

Docchi ni shitatte (Ain't nothing new)

Anything you do, I'll do it better than you

Fuzaketa renai GEEMU (Fine I can play games)

Asette kakusu NEEMU (I can do the same)

Kono yode ichiban SURUDOI mono

Onna no kan o azamuku nowa fukanou

Her body undulated with the beat, and her knees bent, bringing her hips down low for a moment before she thrust her body upwards again, her movements never breaking the flow of the music. He watched her head whip to the side and he ducked, hoping that she hadn't seen him, but as he ventured looking over the window sill again, he realized that she hadn't. Her eyes were closed actually as she let herself get carried away with the spirit of the music.

Kossoriyatte nokate PUT EM UP

Tsui deki kokoro tokoro ga chimeishou

Okagede fukkiretawa JIRENMA

I can get down, I can get down

Kakushi toosu noga RULE

UKARETE BARE-ru nowa FOOL

If ya got chics then ya betta PUT EM UP

Ushinatte karaja osoi kara

Is this really Kagome? He questioned as he watched in awe, feeling his blood pulsing with the beats of the songs, his body tingling at the sight of once innocent, sweet Kagome turned into this dancing goddess.

Denwa no BERU ga nari dashite shunkan

Awateru taido ga kataru kakushi koto o

Amai koe de "where is she?"

Korette atashi e no chousen yone!?

Ukete tatou janai

Kono sai KERI o tsukeruwa

Dakara kuruma tobashite norikomu

That boy is mine Sore ga shinjitsu

Dokka ni ikeba (Then I can go out)

Katte ni shina (I can mess around)

Docchi ni shitatte (Ain't nothing new)

Anything you do, I'll do it better than you

Fuzaketa renai GEEMU (Then I can play games)

Asette kakusu NEEMU (I can do the same)

Kono yode ichiban SURUDOI mono

Onna no kan o azamuku nowa fukanou

Kossoriyatte nokate PUT EM UP

Tsui deki kokoro tokoro ga chimeishou

Okagede fukkiretawa JIRENMA

I can get down, I can get down

Kakushi toosu noga rule

Ukarete BARE-ru nowa fool

If you got chics then you better PUT EM UP

Ushinatte karaja osoi kara

He tried to keep his desires at bay, but it became harder and harder until at the first break of the singers voice, he leapt through the window.

Kagome spun around at the sound of his landing but his eyes glowed with nothing else but his wishes. She blinked in surprised and watched as he moved across the floor to her, his hands placing themselves on her hips forcefully and holding them tightly. She would have normally sat him to the basement, but instead a shiver of electricity ran its way up from her hips at his touch and she felt like her whole body was floating. Inuyasha began to mimic the moves she herself had been just dancing, and as close as he was holding her body to his, the moves took on a whole new form in her eyes. This wasn't just dancing anymore, this was something even bigger than dancing, and much more exciting.

Kossoriyatte nokate PUT EM UP

Tsui deki kokoro tokoro ga chimeishou

Okagede fukkiretawa JIRENMA

I can get down, I can get down

Kakushi toosu noga rule

Ukarete BARE-ru nowa fool

If you got chics then you better PUT EM UP

Ushinatte karaja osoi kara

His hips dipped and pulled hers down with him, never leaving more than a few centimeters of space between them. She swallowed loudly as the singer began again and she smiled. The look on his face was pure heaven, his eyes shined almost bronze and his fingers flexted against her possessively. His face never left hers, and she could feel the fluttering of her heart at the pure power of that he had over her.

Her hips pressed against his as he pulled her closer and she had to shift her legs so that one leg rested between his, the other on the opposite side of his leg. He grinned as she began to get into her dance once again, rotating her hips as she bent her legs and slide down to the floor. His hands slid up her sides as she moved and along her arms as she reached the floor before pulling her to her feet again, and pulling her close, pressing one hand to her back.

Kossoriyatte nokate PUT EM UP

Tsui deki kokoro tokoro ga chimeishou

Okagede fukkiretawa JIRENMA

I can get down, I can get down

Kakushi toosu noga rule

Ukarete BARE-ru nowa fool

If you got chics then you better PUT EM UP

Ushinatte karaja osoi kara

'Where had he learned to dance like this,' she thought but quickly realized that she didn't care all that much. He was dancing with her, like this, as she had always dreamed. He slid his hand lower on her back and she pressed closer to him, undulating against his hard physique. Inuyasha bit his lip and fought back the darker side of his demon blood and everything they were screaming at him as she did this, her eyes looking dreamy andâseductive.

Kagome lifted her arms above her head, and watched as his hand followed, and quickly she spun around so that her back was to him, and his hand was on her abdomen instead of her back. She grinned, and slid down till her rear almost touched the ground, letting her back slide along his body all the way down. She could feel the excitement radiate off his skin as she slowly made her way back up, careful to let him feel her from his knees to his chest.

Kossoriyatte nokate PUT EM UP

Tsui deki kokoro tokoro ga chimeishou

Okagede fukkiretawa JIRENMA

I can get down, I can get down

Kakushi toosu noga rule

Ukarete BARE-ru nowa fool

If you got chics then you better PUT EM UP

Ushinatte karaja osoi kara

Inuyasha had just entered the highest level of heaven as he watched her rise back up to his level again, and pressed his hand tighter against her stomach as the song began to die down. He took control of the dance, holding her firmly against him as he bent his legs and made his hips sway back and forth, Kagome's body following suit. Oh yes, he could most defiantly love this dancing thing.

As the music came to an end, he froze, and waited for her reaction, but he realized that he hadn't released her yet, and she hadn't made any effort to get away. He could feel her breathing hard against his chest, her head resting back against his shoulder

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" she finally asked, still resting firmly in his grip. He was grateful she couldn't see his face as he blushed

"I watched you," he said simply as he heard the music begin again, this time softer and sweeter as he waited till she caught her breath. She turned, feeling his hands trail lightly along her hips as she turned, as if he wasn't ready to release her yet. That was okay with her, there was something powerful in the way he gripped her sides, controlling but not overbearing. It sent tingles along her skin.

"You were great," she said and watched as a brief flush of embarrassment crossed his cheeks before he 'Feh'd' in his customary form. She reached out, never letting his hands leave her body as she pressed a few buttons on her player. The familiar electrical hum began again as she turned to face him with a grin.

"Think you can handle another round?" she teased playfully and he grinned, sliding his hand up her hip to her side before using the force of his palm to spin her around, back to his chest again.

"We'll see who caves first," he purred thickly in her ear, sending a new kind of tingle down her body as his hand pressed against her bare stomach, pulling her back against him for another go.

It was the first dance they ever shared, and the first of many to come, but thatâis another story.


End file.
